Emotional Rescue
by The Very Irish Erin
Summary: another Spike comes back story. julia's out of the picture now. all they have is each other. SxF. spoilers included. please R
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**  
  
It had been a long month since Spike had left. Jet and Faye were both depressed, convinced that he had died, but never would they say this out loud. Faye had been the worst of the two, spending the day working her butt off and the night getting drunk. After several weeks of this Jet told her to stop and, to his surprise, she did. Well, she stopped drinking so much; she still worked her butt off. Jet could not deny her this; he knew she blamed herself for Spike.  
  
During this month, there was more change. Ed and Ein had been welcomed back into the crew; and very heartwarmingly I must say. First thing she did was ask where Spike-person was. Well, they just told her he was on a vacation and didn't want to be bothered. They did not have the heart to tell her the truth. They did, however, tell her not to look for him and she obliged willingly.  
  
Not many people knew about the Red Dragon Incident. Who knows how many were paid off so that would happen. There were no news stories, no articles, nothing, which was hard to believe. Nonetheless that was what happened until someone decided all the money in the world could not keep them from shutting up. And in doing so, they gave a certain man a second life. 


	2. A Hospitol Bill

i do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters in it.

Chapter 1: A Hospital Bill  
  
Ed was happily typing away at her computer searching for bounties when something popped up on the screen. Clicking on it, a whole report on was happened the month before on Mars at the Red Dragon Syndicate Headquarters. "Ed has found something!" she called out. She scrolled down to read about what happened when a picture caught her attention. "It's Spike-person!" she squealed. "**What!?**" Jet yelled as he ran from the kitchen. He ran over to Ed and almost shoved her out of his way. He looked at Spike's picture in the report and continued to scroll down. More pictures popped up of a blown-up building and he said under his breath, "What did the idiot do now?" he read the report and gasped. The report said: _After killing Vicious, head of the Red Dragons, Mr. Spiegel collapsed from lack of blood. He was unconscious when medical help arrived. He was brought to the nearest hospital where he went through two surgeries. His condition has been upgraded to fair. Police are trying to find any friends or family as he had almost no money or identification on him. His hospital bill must also be paid.  
_  
Jet looked up with sad eyes from the report to look at Ed. Ed noticed quickly and asked, "What happened to Spike-person?" Jet answered her. "I'm afraid Spike has been injured, Ed. He is in a hospital on Mars. As soon as Faye comes back from her bounty I'm going to bring Spike back." Unusually the only word she said was "Oh."  
  
Jet noticed her solemnity and thought 'Damn, the kid's as upset as I am. But who wouldn't be after getting this news?' At that moment they heard the hangar door opening and the Red Tail landing. Faye skipped in whistling and waving a cash card. "Ten million woolongs, all for me!" she said, then noticed the sad faces. "What happened?" she asked. Jet stood up and gestured for her to sit down. She sat down and he began. "It's Spike. He-". Her eyes widened and filled with tears as she broke in. "Oh shit, damn it, oh God, he's dead isn't he?" she whispered. "Oh God, oh Spike, oh hell, Spike why did you do it, why?" and she started to cry. "Faye," Jet said as he shook her gently, "he's not dead just injured. He's in a hospital on Mars running up a bill that could soon rival yours. I have to go pay the bill and bring him back." She said, "But Jet, you don't have any money like that." "That's where you are wrong," he answered. He went to his room and came back with a cash card. It said 20 million woolongs on it. "I started saving it a while back for some emergency, guess this is it," he said. Faye shook her head. "I can't let you do that Jet. You saved that money. Let me go and use my bounty money." It was Jet's turn to shake his head. "No, I can't let you do that to your hard worked money." Faye turned her sad eyes to him and pleaded with him. "Please, it's the least I can do for being a bitch all these times." He looked at her and nodded slightly. "Alright, you can go, but you'd better take this too because you might need it after all." She thanked him and turned on her heel and left. Jet watched her go and said to Ed, "Ya know Ed; I think she kinda likes that kid." He scratched his head and went back in the kitchen.


	3. Claimed

Chapter 2: Claimed

Faye set the Red Tail down a block from the hospital in Tharsis City. She climbed out and hurried in to the hospital and went to the main desk. "I'm here about Spike Spiegel," she announced to the guy at the desk. "Spiegel huh?" the guy asked. "That'll be 30 million woolongs." Faye's eyes fell a little but she held her head high as she handed her card to him. "What room is he in and can I check him out now?" she asked. "He's in room 117 and yes he is okay to go," he answered. She hurried off.

Spike was lying down in a hospital bed pretending to be asleep when he heard a familiar voice say, "Hey lunkhead." He snapped his eyes open and there stood Faye in all her glory. He smirked. She sat down in a chair next to the bed as he said, "Well hi to you too... I guess." Then he winced as she hit him on the head. "Ow, goddammit!" he cried, "I'm injured stupid. That's why I'm in a hospital." She ignored him and asked "Are you ready to come back to the Bebop?" "I don't think so. You see, there's this really cute nurse that's been treating me. You should leave, I don't want her to see you with me," he said, then cringed as her hand moved back to hit him. "Gah!" she said, "Why do I even bother?" She had his clothes in her hands folded neatly in a pile and threw them at him. "Come on," she said. "Get dressed so we can find your ship then get back to the Bebop."

She made no motion to leave so Spike said "Geez Faye, could you give a guy a little privacy?" She got up and went out, closing the door behind her. Spike sat for a minute to make sure she wasn't peeking then started to dress. It was a slow process. He was halfway through putting on his pants when the door opened and Faye poked her head in. She started to blush but controlled herself and called out to Spike whose back was to her. "Hey, you take longer than a girl," she teased. He spun around to face her and teased back. "Oh yeah, don't you love it?" He mockingly blew her a kiss, finished putting on his pants, then put on his shirt, tie, shoes, and jacket.

They left the hospital. Spike felt for his cigarettes and his lighter. He took them out and lit a cigarette. Faye began to get impatient. "Where is your ship so we can get back to the Bebop?" All she got in return was a shrug. "Gah!" she exclaimed, turning to him, "What kind of irresponsible person are you?" She turned and started walking. All of a sudden she didn't hear Spike's footsteps behind her. She turned and saw him running down the street chasing a tow truck which was towing... the Swordfish 2. Spike was running as fast as he could down the street yelling for the driver to stop. After all it was his ship they were towing. The driver must have seen Spike chasing him because he slowed down.

A few seconds later Spike came running up to him and stopped, panting. "Whadda ya want?" the driver asked. That's (gasp), that's my ship you're hauling away," Spike said breathlessly. "How do I know it's yours?" "I have the key here someplace," Spike said felling his pockets. "Looking for this?" a voice said behind him. He spun around and there was Faye with his key, a big smirk on her face. "How'd you get it?" he asked angrily. "Oh I spotted it on the street after you took off. I figured it was yours. Catch." She tossed it to him. He caught it and showed it to the driver who shrugged and pushed a button that released the ship in tow, and then sped off. "Real friendly that one was," Spike remarked sarcastically and Faye laughed. "What do you say we get back home?" he asked. "Finally!" Faye said with a roll of her eyes.

A/N: well I know the bill was not very high at all. but the amount i had originally put it at was even smaller. yes this will be a S/F. i also know the tow person wouldn't have given back the ship as fast as he did, but i like to think the guy was too lazy to go through all that work. keep reading, the chapters **do** get longer though it'll take several chapters.


	4. The Thank You

Chapter 3: The Thank You  
A certain blonde walked into a bar on Mars. Dark sunglasses hid her blue eyes as she went up to the counter and ordered a martini. Several men around her gave her interested stares but she pretended not to notice. After all she had eyes for only one guy.

After a week, things on the Bebop got back to normal. Daily disagreements between the crew members started right back up. After one disagreement though Spike casually suggested that maybe he should have died with Vicious instead of living. He glanced over at Faye and saw that she had frozen, tears forming in her eyes. "Faye, what the hell's the matter with you?" Spike asked. Faye gave him a cold look and stormed out of the room and went to hers. Spike and Jet heard the door slam.

Spike raised an eyebrow to Jet who sighed. "I guess I should tell you this now Spike. When thought you were dead she cried. I told her that you weren't dead, just injured and in a hospital with a big bill. I told her that I would go pay your bill and bring you back but she wouldn't have it. She insisted she go herself and use the money she had just gotten for bringing in a bounty. I didn't want her to do it but she insisted. Spike you can't deny this; that girl has feelings for you." He looked at Spike expecting to see a big smirk on his face. He was surprised to see Spike nodding and looking thoughtful, barely noticing his cigarette at all which had gone to the end. Spike snubbed his cig in the ashtray and got up slowly and moved from the room.

Faye was in her room crying softly when she heard a knock at the door. "Go away!" she said angrily. "Faye?" Spike asked through the door, "May I come in?" Faye studied his voice. It wasn't mocking or teasing, it was almost pleading. She stood up and went to the window and looked out. "Yes," she replied. From the reflection on the glass she could see Spike opening the door, coming in, and sitting on her bed. She turned to look at him and Spike could feel his heart skip a beat when he saw how she looked: bloodshot eyes with her violet colored hair limp on her face. She turned back to the window.

Spike spoke first. "Faye, Jet told me what you did for me, the money thing and all. I wanted to know why you did it." Faye spoke without turning to look at him. "I did it because I wanted to. For once in my life I wasn't selfish and I helped someone out. I'm not making any promises for the future though." "Oh" she heard him reply. Then by her ear she heard his soft voice. "Then at least can I say thank you?" He put his arm around her waist and turned her toward him. All of a sudden she felt his lips on hers. His kiss was warm and soft. When he pulled away she opened her eyes and looked deep into his mismatched eyes. He turned, went to the door and stepped out into the hall pulling the door closed behind him. Before it closed he turned around and said softly "Thank you Faye," and closed the door.

A/N: well what do you think? any good? sorry for the long wait, but i had soccer camp for a week


	5. Getting Back in the Groove

Chapter 4: Getting Back in the Groove  
When Faye woke up it took her a few seconds to remember what had happened the night before. She remembered the kiss. It was definitely the best kiss she had ever had. Most of the kisses were just where the guy was showing off to his friends. But this kiss was... different. She never knew a kiss could be so soft yet so alive. It had given her shivers then and it did now. Did Spike have feelings for her? She hadn't thought so before but that kiss proved differently, didn't it? She didn't know how to react so she decided to pretend it hadn't happened.

Faye got up and got her robe. She would think about this over a warm shower. She was just getting relaxed when all of a sudden it got scalding hot. She knew what had happened and yelled out "Spike, I'll get you for that!" When she was done she put on her robe and opened the door. There was Spike grinning madly. "How was your shower?" he asked innocently. Her answer was a hard punch in the shoulder. "Ow!" he cried. She smirked and walked to her room.

The blonde woman was in another bar. She would order a drink and ask some questions. The men would answer hoping she would pay some attention to them or even tell them her name. She would finish her drink then leave, leaving several confused men behind.

The crew was in the living room with Spike and Faye on the couch, Jet standing behind them, and Ed on the floor with Tomato and Ein. They were watching Big Shots: "Hey Amigos," said Punch. "Howdy to all you 2,000,000 bounty hunters out there," said Judy. "Here's today's largest bounty," Punch said as a picture of a man with black hair shot on the screen. "His name is Victor Villantos and the bounty on his head is 6 million woolongs." "Go get him!" Judy cried.  
The TV was turned off. "Ed, you know what to do," Spike said. Ed began typing furiously. A few seconds later she said, "Ed has found Mr. Victor-person. He was last seen on Ganymede in Port City. He is a bad man; a drug dealer who works on the boardwalk with shipments." Faye looked at Spike. "What do you say we catch this guy, cowboy?" she said. "You're on," he answered.

A/N: hooray! another chapter is up. if you guys like poems check out the ones i'll be posting in the next couple of weeks.


	6. The Hunt is On

Chapter 5: The Hunt is On  
On Ganymede at Port City, Spike and Faye went separate ways. Spike decided to walk down the boardwalk, amusing himself by watching the sailors busy themselves with shipments. He let his mind wander and pretty soon he was thinking about Faye. He could no longer deny his feelings for her any longer. He was in love and he knew it. Even though he knew that she had feelings for him (I mean who in their right mind would use their bounty money, that they just worked their ass off for, for an enormous hospital bill?) he didn't know how to approach her. He decided to leave it be for a while. His thoughts also wandered to Julia; his first love, the love that almost got him killed. He knew he should have listened to Faye. He should never have let his past control him. Julia was his past, but Faye he felt...Faye was his future.   
Faye was sitting in a bar. She had decided to hit everyone in the city. The one she was at right now, The Silver Dish, was full of sailors. She couldn't believe her good luck. She was getting some interested looks from one table. She instantly turned on the charm and kept flashing them looks, too. Finally one guy stood up and moved over and sat down next to her. "Whisky," was his order to the bartender. "Hey there beautiful," he said to Faye. Faye decided to play along. "Hey there yourself," she replied, her voice dripping with sensuality. "I noticed you sitting here all alone and I was wondering why you were." he said. She ignored the question in his comment and asked "Do you know a Victor Villantos?" "Nope, why has he been bugging you? I mean, how you look, it's a wonder you don't have a male friend with you. Maybe I could fill in." He laughed and his hand moved to her butt. She glare at him and slapped him hard across the face. "Get lost ass-hole!" she said and turned back to her drink. The guy knocked over his stool and was about to hit her when she jumped up and punched him hard in the nose. "I said get lost!" she said again. "Why you bitch!" the guy said and punched for her. She ducked and he hit another guy. The guy immediately started back on the guy who hit him and pretty soon the whole bar was fighting with each other. Out of the corner of her eye Faye saw a punch coming for her but it was suddenly blocked by another guy. She did a double take. It was Victor. He pushed the other guy into someone else who started fighting with the guy who was pushed. Victor turned to Faye. "Come on. Let's go while we can," he said and started leading her toward the door.   
Spike was walking down the boardwalk when he heard some angry shouting from a bar. He noticed the name: The Silver Dish. 'Geez,' he thought, 'I wonder what the guy was smoking when he came up with that name.' At that time he noticed two people leaving the bar and hurrying down the sidewalk away from the bar. He looked closer and realized it was Faye. 'But who is that with her?' he thought. He noticed the black hair and realized it was Victor. 'Damn, she's good,' he thought. He looked from Faye to the bar and back to Faye. "I see you're still as popular as ever Faye" he said aloud and started to follow them. At that moment his comm. unit beeped and Spike looked into the face of Jet. "Spike where are you?" Jet asked, "And where's Faye?" "Faye's doing her job. She's with Victor. He's as good as caught." "She's alone with him?! Oh God Spike, get to her now! Victor's much more dangerous than we thought. You're not going to like what I'm about to tell you, Spike," Jet said and told him the news. Spike's eyes widened and he yelled "Shit!" He started running toward where Faye and Victor went to, turning off the unit and readying his Jericho in his hand with a new clip on the way.   
Victor led Faye down the sidewalk a block, turned the corner and led her down the sidewalk two blocks. "Hey, isn't your name Victor Villantos?" she asked him innocently. He stopped and answered "Yes, where did you hear it though?" "Oh... uh...just on the boardwalk. Anyway thanks for helping me. Can I show you something?" "Sure," he said and turned around. She snapped handcuffs on him as fast as a wink. "You're under arrest, bub," she said to him. "Oh I don't think so," he said with a sly grin and whistled very loudly. All around them men began to appear. "You see, I'm very good at not being caught. I found the Dragons make very good bodyguards as well as associates." "The Red Dragons?" she said with a gasp and readied herself as the crowd of men circled around her. She struck a position and the first blow came from behind. She was jostled around the circle, punched and slapped. She fell to the ground and was kicked. The last thing she remembered before losing consciousness was a lone figure jumping into the crowd kicking and firing a gun.

A/N: any guesses who that is? well if you haven't guessed it's spike, well, i don't know what to tell you


	7. Awakenings

oopsies -sheepish grin- this chapter was supposed to happen before but i accidentally posted chapter 7 first. do yourself a favor, forget the first chapter seven by repeatingly banging your head on something hard. good? now read this chapter, then procede to the next one

Chapter 6: Awakenings  
When Faye gained consciousness she opened her eyes. It took a moment for her to realize that she was on the Bebop, in her room, on her bed, bandaged. She let out a moan, not as soft as she wanted, and she heard footsteps running down the hall. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw Spike leaning over her. His eyes held worry in them. "Spike?" she whispered. He couldn't keep the relief out of his voice. Oh good you're awake," he sighed. "We were all getting worried." She almost couldn't ask. "How...how bad off am I?" Well," he said, "you cracked a rib, not to mention a hell of a lot of bruises." "Ouch," Faye said. "I have one question though. Before I blacked out I saw someone jump into the crowd kicking and firing a gun. I figure that was you?" Spike nodded.

Faye grinned. "You sure know how to make an entrance, Spike." He grinned for a second then frowned. "Damn," Faye said, "I should have expected something from a bounty with 6 million on his head. But I never expected the Dragons to be with him." She shook her head, her eyes filled with tears as she began to cry. "Faye, don't cry please," Spike said as he pulled her to him. She sobbed into his chest. "It wasn't your fault," he said. "I saw Victor leading you off down the street and I was about to follow when Jet beeped me on the comm. unit. He informed me about Victor's connection to the Dragons and I raced off. I jumped right in. My mind was spinning. All I could focus on was you lying on the ground.

"What about the bounty?" she asked. "Unfortunately they don't give out money for corpses," he sighed. Faye turned her eyes to look into his and got frozen by his magnetic gaze. Spike spoke. "Faye, you don't know how much you scared me seeing you like this and," Spike paused for a moment. "Damn, Faye I have to tell you this now. I'm...in love with you." He rushed on. "I almost killed myself for letting someone hurt you. It hurt me so much." Faye started to cry again. "Faye, what's wrong?" Spike asked confused. Faye looked at him smiling a little. "Now you know how I fell after you come back beaten, shot, and bruised. I'd feel so hurt that someone would do that to you. I-" Her words were cut off by his kiss. So soft and gentle, yet it grew more passionate. Finally Faye broke it off gasping for breath. She smiled at Spike. "I think I'm ready for some food," she said.

At that time her stomach growled loudly. Spike chucked and poked her stomach. "Maybe you should let your stomach talk for you," he said, his eyes twinkling. "Ha, ha, now help me to the kitchen," she replied. So he put an arm around her waist and helped her from the room. They walked into the kitchen where they were noticed by Ed and Jet. Ed jumped up. "Faye-Faye is all better!" she squealed and leaped in the air for Faye to give her a big hug. Spike caught her in mid leap and set her down gently. "Faye is still injured Ed. I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while until you can give her a hug," he said to her. "Ed is sorry. Ed did not know."

Jet was less expressive. He had noticed them come in smiling at each other, walking the way they were: Spike's arm 'round her waist and they were holding hands. Jet smiled to himself but didn't mention it. "Glad to see you up. You gave us all a scare these past two days," he said addressing Faye. Her eyes widened and she looked at Spike. "Two days?!" "Yeah," said Jet. "Spike here's been quite the nurse. Wouldn't even let us see you. We couldn't make a single noise or Nurse Spike...hmm I like the sound of that, he would be on our asses like that." Spike blushed a deep red and Ed commented, "Ed thinks Spike is pretty when he changes colors." Faye looked at Spike and laughed.

She then turned toward Jet. "I'm hungry." "I suspected as much," he said sighing. "I made bell peppers and beef." She wrinkled her nose and Jet said, "Try it; you'll be a bit surprised." She did and almost choked. "Jet," she exclaimed, "there's actually beef in here!" "What!?" Spike said turning to Jet. "How come when she gets injured she gets beef and when I get injured I don't?" "Stop being a baby," Faye told him. "I'm not being a ba-" he had to cut off because Faye stuffed his mouth with bell peppers and beef. "Mm, this is good. How come we don't get meals like this often?" he asked. "Because if we did, we would have to give up bounty hunting," Jet said. "Oh well," Spike said. "Guess its back to good old bell peppers and beef without beef." He thought for a moment. "Unless someone brings back those mushrooms. I'm kidding, I'm kidding." he said after they all gave him looks.   
Later that night, Faye and Spike were on the couch watching TV. Faye was sitting and Spike was lying down with his head on her lap. She was gently stroking her hand through his hair. "I can't believe how much I ate," she said. "I know, I think even Jet was surprised," he said chuckling. "Well, what do you expect? I hadn't eaten in two days." "The way you ate you'd think it was a month. Ow!" he cried after she pulled a single hair from his fro. "Oh I'm sorry did that hurt?" she asked innocently. "Anyway I was curious after you brought up the mushrooms. What was your reaction?" "I took an eternal walk," he said. "Huh?" "I kept stepping on the same steps again and again. You?" "I took a swim in the bathroom." They started laughing. Faye soon realized though with a cracked rib, laughing hurt. Instead she bent down kissed Spike in mid-laugh. She felt him return the kiss. He suddenly broke off the kiss, sat up and shifted his position so that he was facing her. "God you're so beautiful," he whispered, cupping his hand around her cheek. He bent in for another kiss. After a few moments Faye stood up her hand in his. Spike was confused as she pulled him off the couch. As soon as he saw though that they were headed toward her room he was no longer confused.


	8. Meeting and Greeting

just so you guys know, if you have not read the chapter _Awakenings_ do this **now!** on my mistake i posted this chapter before it but the problem is fixed now. if you guys spot any prolems please tell me though and i'll try to fix them. Thanks always- Erin

Chapter 7: Meeting and Greeting  
The blonde woman was tired of getting no answers to her questions. She decided to get in touch with one of her old connections. She typed the number in her comm. unit. 'BRING- BRING, BRI-'. "Hello," said a man who, as soon as he saw her face, knew exactly who she was. "It's been a while, hasn't it Bob?" she asked. "Yes, how many years now, 3?" "Bob, I need you to find where a certain ship is, the Bebop." "The Bebop huh? Hold on a minute... Let's see, Bebop, Bebop, ah here she is. She's in orbit around Ganymede right now." "Thank you Bob," she said and turned her unit off. 'That hadn't been hard at all' she thought. No, the harder part was yet to come. She looked around and noticed a blue ship off to her right. She went over to it and in a few minutes she was in the driver's seat and taking off. 'Hold on Spike' she thought. 'I'm coming for you.'

(The same day as with the blonde lady)

Spike woke up and looked at Faye next to him and smiled. It had been a month since he had started sleeping with her. He sat up, bent over and gently kissed her. He got up and gathered his clothes. He went to the bathroom and got in the shower. He was halfway through when he heard the toilet flush. The water in the shower instantly turned scalding. He jumped out and there stood Faye trying to hold in her laughter and her face was turning as purple as her hair. Spike got an idea and smirked. "All in good fun my dear," he said and reached up in his hair, took a handful of suds and threw it at her. It landed smack on her head. She gasped, grabbed as much as she could and threw it back. He ducked and threw some more at her. This handful fell right between her breasts of her yellow outfit and oozed down. "Spike!" she screeched, then smiled as she thought. She walked over to him with a sly grin. "Now you have to go get it," she whispered in his ear as she grabbed his hand. His eyes widened and as she pulled him he tripped, slipped, and fell bringing her down with him. He caught her as she fell on top of him. They began laughing hard.

The blonde woman was nearing Ganymede. Its gravity was already pulling her in. She looked around. There were a lot of ships in orbit around Ganymede. She knew what the Bebop looked like though. It would be no problem finding it. All of a sudden she spotted it and zoomed for it. The hangar door was open so she went in and landed and walked to the door and knocked.

Spike, Faye, and Jet were in the kitchen nursing mugs of coffee. Ed was who-knows-where with Ein. Jet spoke to Spike and Faye. "So...um...you two are...um..." he trailed off. Spike yawned, stretched, and put and arm around Faye's shoulders pulling her close. "Yes, you got a problem with it Jet?" he challenged. Jet turned a little red. "Nope," he answered gruffly, "just wondering." At that moment there was a knock at the door. Faye stood up. "I'll get it," she said taking her mug with her. Spike noticed Jet looking at him and shrugged. Faye went to the door and opened it. There stood the blond woman. Faye gasped and dropped her mug. The crash brought inquiries from the kitchen as to if she was all right. "Spike," she said shakily, "you'd better come here." "Why?" asked. "Just come here," she answered, her voice still shaky. Spike frowned at Jet and stood with his mug. He didn't like the tone of her voice. He walked out to Faye, and then saw who was at the door. She smiled at him. "Well Spike, did you miss me?" she asked. He remembered that smile. She had given it to him so many times. It was a smile, though, that he had wanted to forget.

"Julia," he said, "what are _you_ doing here?" also dropping his mug in shock. "What the hell is going on out here? And who are you?" said a gruff voice from behind them. "Julia" she answered without batting an eye. "Spike can tell you more about me if you want to know." Jet turned to Spike. "Is she for real? Is this the Julia?" he asked Spike. "Live and in person" Spike said sarcastically. "Though I don't know how that is possi-." He was cut off by Ed who jumped up from out of nowhere and began singing. "Julia, Julia bo-Boolia, bananafana fo- Foolia, me my mo-Moolia, Julia. Hi-hi Julia!" she chimed hopping around. "Uh, hello, um..." Julia trailed off because she had no clue who this hyperactive-boy/girl-thing was. "Ed!" Ed said. "Edward Wong-Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the 4th. Ed made it for herself." Julia lifted an eyebrow to Spike who sighed. "Long story" he informed her. "Ed, I think there's something in the kitchen for you" he said to her. "Yay, surprise in kitchen! Come on Ein. Thankie-thankie Spike-person." She opened her arms wide, made an airplane sound and zoomed out of the room into the kitchen. Spike rolled his eyes and Julia laughed.

(Spike's POV) When Julia laughed I could feel myself warming up to her. I didn't want to do this though. I didn't want to encourage her into thinking that I still want her because I don't. I just want to be with Faye. "Another long story?" she asked. I shrugged and said "I'm surprised she's calling you by your actual name." Then I did one of the worst things I could at that time: I smirked at her. She caught the smirk and laughed.

(No one's POV) Julia laughed but stopped when she looked at Faye who was shooting daggers at her. "What's your problem Faye?" she asked. "You're dead, that's my problem" Faye snapped back. "Well obviously I'm not dead. That's why I came" she turned to Spike. "I love you." At these words Faye fainted. Spike leapt and barely caught her. "Faye!" he cried. He held her in his arms and felt for a pulse. "Jet" he yelled, "get me something to revive her; she's ice cold!" Jet ran off and Spike carried Faye over to the couch and laid her on it. Jet came in with a hot water bottle and a glass of water. He looked at Spike then at Faye and couldn't decide whose face was whiter. "How's she doing?" Jet asked. Faye opened her eyes at that moment and blinked several times. "Spike?" she asked weakly. "Faye!" he cried happily.

"Oh I see. She's my replacement, huh? Too bad she's so weak Spike. I thought you liked strong girls." Julia said and smirked. "Who are you calling WEAK you two-timing slut?!" Faye yelled jumping to her feet. "Temper, temper," Julia said calmly. "Now don't be a hypocrite and say I'm a slut when obviously..." she looked pointedly at Faye's clothes. Faye turned a little red but countered "Well at least I didn't fuck around with two best friends so that they hated each other. Now one's dead. Why don't you admit Julia that the reason you're here is because Vicious is dead." Faye smirked. "Shut up!" Julia hissed drawing her gun, a Glock 30, just like Faye's. Faye calmly drew her gun, too. "You have no clue what I went through after Vicious saved me from death after I was shot. You have NO CLUE!" Julia screamed the last words. She looked at Spike. "Sorry but this is for you" she said.

But at that moment Faye fired and her bullet entered the barrel of Julia's gun jamming it. Julia cursed in frustration and tossed her gun to the side. Faye threw her own gun behind herself. Julia went at Faye with her fists up. Faye calmly sidestepped her and whacked her on the back. Julia whirled around like lightning and punched Faye twice in the face. Faye punched her back which Julia blocked. Julia danced away on her toes then leaped back at Faye who punched her and then gave Spike's trademark kick which Julia dodged by flipping herself backwards and landing on her feet. Faye flipped herself forward and as she landed on her hands she pushed off hard aiming her feet toward Julia. She caught Julia in the stomach and Julia fell to the floor as did Faye. They got up at the same time and circled each other warily. Julia came at Faye then. She punched for Faye three times in quick succession, all of which Faye blocked. Julia then feinted on way and Faye blocked for the feint. Julia punched her hard in the face, her right cheek. Faye's head turned to the right with the punch. She turned her face back to the front with a half- smile, half- smirk on her lips. Her eyes were like fire and ice at the same time. Julia looked at Faye with shock. She'd known only two people who could take hits like that: Spike and Vicious. In that time Faye went into a flurry punching even faster then Julia had. Julia didn't even have time to block any. She just tried to punch Faye but Faye sidestepped again and brought a kick up to the back of Julia's head. Julia collapsed unconscious. "Who's weak now?" Faye said breathlessly then collapsed into Spike's arms.

Spike was speechless after this whole fight; so was Jet who walked away. Spike was left standing, staring at Julia, who was on the floor, and Faye which he was holding. In came Ed then who obviously had no clue what had happened. "Ooo, what happened to Juuulia?" she asked. "She's ... unconscious. Could you put her on the couch for me Ed?" he asked. "Sure sure, Spike-spike!" she saluted him. Spike went and carried Faye into her room and laid her on her bed. He left, closing the door, and went to check on Julia. Ed had gotten her on the couch it seemed with no trouble. She looked okay so he lit a cigarette and went to find Jet.


	9. GoodBye to You

I do not own G_ood bye to You_ by Michelle Branch. Lyrics in _italics._

Chapter 8: Goodbye to You

(Spike's POV)

_-Of all the things I believe in-_

I found Jet in the storage room. He was restacking some boxes the got knocked over. "Hey, you'd better not be checking out what's in that old fridge." I joked.  
  
_-I just want to get it over with-_

He glanced at me. "Don't worry Spike; I remember your number one rule: 'don't leave stuff in the fridge." He sighed. "I suppose you're here because of that little disagreement."

_-tears from behind my eyes but I do not cry-_

I snorted. "That's the understatement of the year," I said. "But seriously, what do I do?" I was serious and by looking at me, Jet could see that, too.  
  
_-Counting the days that past me by-_

"Look down into your heart. Who's the first you see?"  
  
_-I've been searching deep down in my soul-_

I looked. Right away I saw... "Faye" I said almost automatically. Jet gave me a nod. "You've got to tell her that and tell Julia that it's over."  
  
_ -Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old-_

I nodded and went and patted his shoulder. "I'm glad I came to the good old wise man," I said and turned and walked out the door. "Spiiike," Jet growled at my retreating figure.  
  
_ -Feels like I'm starting all over again-_

'Feels like I'm starting all over again,' I thought. If it weren't for Faye, I don't know if I could. I reach the living room and there is Julia sitting up. She looks at me all bruised. She'd been crying. My throat tightened.  
  
_-The last three years were just pretend-  
_  
I mean, what do you say to someone who you'd been in love with the last three years? You can't just say, "I don't love you anymore." Oh well here goes...

_-and I say Goodbye to you-_  
  
"Julia," I said, "I have to tell you something." My voice must have given it away because she gave me a hard stare that was anything but love.

_-Goodbye to everything I thought I knew-_

"Save your breath," she snapped at me. I was taken back. Was this my angel? "I know you're in love with Faye," she said.

_-You were the one I loved-_

"Julia, believe me when I say that I loved you. I loved you for three years." My voice grew bitter. "I loved you even when you went back to him. When you left, I thought I was in a dream state that I could never wake up from."  
  
_-The one thing that I tried to hold on to-_

"I was never unfaithful to you. I never loved any other woman until I met Faye. But, she's very different than you, Julia. Her love is not lying ands cheating; it's based on truth and actual love, not stuff yelled during sex. She's there for me when I need her and I'm there for when she needs me. I don't love you anymore Julia. Good bye." I stood up and walked to Faye's room.

(Faye's POV)

After Spike laid me on my bed and left, I curled into a ball and began to cry.  
  
_ -I still get lost in your eyes-_

Why did Julia have to turn up now when my life was coming together finally? I saw the look in his eyes when he saw her again.  
  
_-And it seems like I can't live a day without you-_

'I can't live without you Spike!' I screamed in my head. 'Don't leave me!' I finally belong somewhere, with someone, and she comes to take it all away.

_ -Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away-_

I closed my eyes and remembered this morning in the bathroom. We had both been so happy. Now it's all going to end.  
  
_-To a place where I am blinded by the light-_

Then I remembered what I had found out this morning. How would I be able to tell him if he were gone?

_-but it's not right-  
_  
I can't face him telling me that he doesn't love anymore. I'll runaway, that's what I'll do.

_-Goodbye to you-_

I stood up and moved to my closet and took out a suitcase. I put it on my bed, went and got my clothes and began to pack.  
  
_-Goodbye to everything I thought I knew-_

"Good bye Spike," I said softly through my tears.  
  
_-You were the one I loved-_

I finished packing and wrote everyone a note.  
  
_-The one thing that I tried to hold on to-_

I put on makeup and left the room. I went to the hangar and got in the Red Tail. I took off and took one last look at the Bebop. 'Good bye,' I said and sped off for Ganymede.

(Spike's POV)  
  
_-Oh yeah, It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time-_  
  
I reached Faye's room and I knocked. There was no answer. "Faye, are you in there?" I asked and opened the door.

_-I want what's yours and I want what's mine-  
_  
I almost fell to my knees in shock. The room was empty. Her closet, which was open, was empty. She was gone. I read the note that she had left.

_-I want you but I'm not giving in this time-  
_  
I heard the Red Tail take off at that moment. "No!" I yelled and ran for the hangar. I could see her ship distancing it self away from us. I heard footsteps behind me. Without turning around I knew it was Julia. "Are you happy now?" I asked, fell to my knees and began to cry for the first time in my life.   
  
_ -Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything I thought I knew-_

(Later that day) Julia was gone. She left me alone to cry. That was fine with me though, 'cause I knew she didn't love me and I didn't love her. But I knew that I loved Faye but where she was I had no clue.  
  
_-You were the one I loved. The one thing that I tried to hold on to-_

I sat upright. "Ed!" I yelled. "What does Spi-Spi want of Ed now?" she asked popping out from nowhere.  
  
_-The one thing that I tried to hold on to-_

"I need you to give me the coordinates of Faye." "Faye-Faye?" "Yes." "Okey, dokey!" she said typing on Tomato. Seconds later she squealed, "Faye-Faye is in Port City." "Alright Ed!" I said jumping to my feet.  
  
_-Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything I thought I knew-  
_  
I ran out to my ship, and climbed in. On the screen popped up Ed's face.

_-You were the one I loved. The one thing that I tried to hold on to-_

"Okay Ed, where's Faye?" "Ed is sending current coordinates," she said.  
_-We the stars fall and I lie awake-_

I received them and sped off.  
  
_-You're my shooting star-_

"You're my shooting star Faye," I whispered with tears in my eyes as I raced closer toward Ganymede.


	10. One Eye Sees the Present, the Other the ...

I don't own the song S_omewhere Out There_ by Our Lady Peace or _Grace is Gone_ by the Dave Matthews Band.

Chapter 9: One Eye Sees the Present, the Other the Future

_Last time I talked to you  
You were lonely and out of place  
You were looking down on me  
Lost out in space  
Laid underneath the stars  
Strung out and feeling brave  
Watch the riddles glow  
Watch them float away  
  
Down here in the atmosphere  
Garbage and city lights  
You gotta save your tired soul  
You gotta save our lives  
Turn on the radio  
To find you on satellite  
I'm waiting for the sky to fall  
I'm waiting for a sign  
All we are is all so far  
  
You're falling back to me  
The star that I can't see  
I know you're out there  
Somewhere out there  
  
You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity  
I know you're out there  
Somewhere out there  
  
Hope you remember me  
When you're homesick and need a change  
I miss your purple hair  
I miss the way you taste  
  
I know you'll come back someday  
On a bed of nails awake  
I'm praying that you don't burn out  
Or fade away  
  
All we are is all so far  
  
You're falling back to me  
The star that I can't see  
I know you're out there  
Somewhere out there  
  
You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity  
I know you're out there  
Somewhere out there  
  
You're falling back to me  
The star that I can't see  
I know you're out there, oh  
You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity  
  
I know you're out there  
Somewhere out there  
  
You're falling back to me  
The star that I can't see  
I know you're out there  
Somewhere out there  
  
You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity  
I know you're out there  
Somewhere out there  
  
You're falling back to me.  
  
Well I know  
I know  
  
You're falling out of reach  
  
I know  
  
_(Faye's POV)

Here I sit; where I know I shouldn't. On a barstool at who knows what bar. I count the glasses in front of me: seven. 'Oh shit,' I think. I know I messed up royally by drinking so much. I can't even remember when I first came in. For the first time, though, no guy has approached me. Not that I minded. In fact I was glad. It gave me time to think. Think about a certain guy and his golden-haired angel. Spike and Julia, Julia and Spike. I mulled over the names in my mind. How could I be so stupid? How could I have thought that Spike actually loved me? I was just a temp. He didn't realize though (or maybe he did) that I loved him with all my heart. I could never love again. He would haunt not just my dreams but my everyday life, too. I stand up, maybe a little shakily, but I stood. I threw some money down and left. I would find a casino where I could waste my money without any harm to my body.

-------------------------

_Neon shines though smoky eyes tonight  
It's 2am: I'm drunk again it's heavy on my mind  
I could never love again so much as I love you  
Where you end where I begin  
Is like a river going through  
Take my eyes take my heart I need them no more  
If never again they fall upon the one I so adore  
  
Excuse me please one more drink  
Could you make it strong 'cause I don't need to think  
She broke my heart my Grace is gone  
One more drink and I'll move on  
  
One drink to remember and another to forget  
How could I ever dream to find  
Sweet love like you again  
One drink to remember and another to forget  
  
Excuse me please one more drink  
Could you make it strong 'cause I don't need to think  
She broke my heart my Grace is gone  
One more drink and I'll move on  
One more drink and I'll be gone  
  
You think of things impossible  
And the sun refuse to shine  
I woke with you beside me  
Your cold hand lay in mine  
  
Excuse me please one more drink  
Could you make it strong 'cause I don't need to think  
She broke my heart my Grace is gone  
One more drink and I'll move on  
  
Excuse me please one more drink  
Could you make it strong 'cause I don't need to think  
She broke my heart my Grace is gone  
One more drink and I'll move on  
One more drink and I'll be gone  
One more drink and my Grace is gone  
  
_(Spike's POV)

I'm sitting in a bar. Seven to eight glasses are in a half-circle around me. I rap my knuckles on the counter. The bartender came over. He was a young guy; years younger than me and probably real stupid, too.

He looked at me and at the empty glasses. "Sorry sir. I'm afraid I can't get you another drink. You've had enough."

"No, that's not what I want." I pulled a picture of Faye out of my pocket. "Have you seen her around?" I showed it to him.

He shook his head but said, "Damn, she's pretty hot. What I wouldn't want to do to her." Definitely stupid. All of a sudden, I had his shirt collar in one hand and my other hand pulled back in a fist.

I looked him square in the eye and said, "Believe me, that's one thing you don't want to say around me."

He started to squirm. "Shit, I'm sorry man. No she hasn't been in here. I'd check the casinos though if I were you." I let go of him.

"Okay," I said. "Where's the nearest one?"

"Fifteen minutes away straight down this road." I turned on my heel and left. In the Swordfish, I remembered that I'd forgotten to pay for the drinks. 'Too the guy's too shaken up to remember either,' I thought with a smirk.

I came upon the casino: The Ganymede Gambling House. "Here I come Faye," I said after donning a hat and trench coat.

------------------

(Faye's POV)

I was at the blackjack table actually doing well for once. I felt a motion at my elbow. Some guy sat down next to me. He wore a trench coat and a hat that hid his face from me. He didn't talk either. 'Weird,' I thought. I turned back to my hand: 20. 'Alright,' I thought but kept a poker face on. We all turned over our hands. The dealer had 19, I had 20, but the guy next to me had 21! I was surprised. The next hand I won and the next after went to him. Back and forth it went until he was down to one chip. He held it up like he was studying it.

He shook his head, put the chip down and slid it toward me. "The last chip," he said. "You can have it Faye." I froze. That voice. He got up to leave but not before I caught a glimpse of his eyes. He started to walk away. I scooped my chips into my purse, got up also, and followed the guy.

"Spike," I called. "**_Stop_**!"

-------------------

(Spike's POV)

I knew I was taking a risk by doing this but I needed to know if she cared enough to stop me. I took ten steps then I heard her call my name. I stopped but didn't turn around.

"Spike," she said again and I turned. She stepped forward and slapped me across the face. I took it well. I didn't even twitch. "What nerve you have!" she cried. "After that little thing with Julia, how dare you come to me! You really must be a lunkhead. I was just a temp for you until the next best offer came along which just happened to be Julia; your angel. You made me love you then..." she stopped for a second then continued. "I hope you enjoy your life with her since I can't enjoy a life with you." She turned to leave.

I felt tears filling my eyes but I didn't let them go. I stepped forward and held out my hand. "Faye," I said, loud enough for her to hear. "Wait." She turned and I could see tears in her eyes. "Look into my eyes, Faye. I've told you why they are two different colors. I've also told you that through one I see the past and through the other I see the present." I paused and looked her deep into her eyes, which you could lose yourself in. "That's changed. Now through one I see the present and the other sees the future, the future with you. Julia's gone. She's my past but you Faye, you the future. I realize I never loved Julia and that she never loved me. I love you Faye."

I noticed Faye's eyes had gotten brighter but she had begun to cry. "I love you too, Spike." she said and fell sobbing into my arms. I held her than remembered something.

"Faye, there's something I need to ask you," I said. Faye pulled away and looked deep into my eyes.

"What is it?" she asked through troubled eyes. I reached into my pocket and got down on one knee. I opened the small velvet box in my hand. Inside it was an exquisite diamond.

"Faye Valentine, will you marry me?" I asked. Faye continued to cry but nodded through her tears. I stood and slid the ring on her finger. I leaned in and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Around us the crowd that had been gathering during the exchange began to cheer. We broke the kiss and looked around sheepishly. I turned to Faye with a twinkle in my eyes. "What do you say we get back to where we belong, Romani?"

She smiled. "You got it Gorgio," she replied and we walked out hand in hand.

------------------

(Faye's POV)

Oh my god, I'm actually going to be Spike's wife. Faye Spiegel, it has a nice sound to it. At least now I'm not going to be worried about telling him my news. Well at least not that worried. I look at my ring. It really is gorgeous. I have no idea where Spike got the money to pay for it. I'm not going to ask though. Next week I'm going to go shopping. Maybe I'll bring Ed with me.  
I throttled back. The Red Tail zoomed closer to the Bebop. To my right I say Spike keeping pace. I decided to try something. "Spike," I called to him over the communication device.

"Yeah?" was his response.

"Wanna race?"

I could hear his voice change as he answered, "You're on."

At that moment his ship shot forward. I gunned my engine, too. I caught up soon. Closer and closer we got we got to the Bebop. I knew he wasn't going to let up, just what I wanted. We drew closer and closer, then right before impact we swerved up and flew over the Bebop causing a very loud sound that rocked the big ship. We circled around. My turn happened to be tighter so I was able to get in the hangar right before Spike.

--------------------

(Spike's POV)

I landed right behind Faye. She climbed out when I did, flashing me a big grin. "I win," she said still grinning.

"Aw, I let you win," I said shrugging, though I certainly did not.

"Sure you did," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I thought you of all people would believe me."

"You obviously don't know me very well," she said, shaking her finger at me.

"I know you well enough to know you like this," I said with a smirk as I pulled her to me and kissed her. In the middle of the kiss, we heard an angry voice behind us.

"What the hell was that? Must you two always make an entrance?" Jet said very angrily.

I turned around slowly; ready to take advantage of the situation. "Sorry, Pops, but you should know us better. You know how we are." I smirked and started to walk away.

"Wait just a minute kid, no, not you Faye. I want to talk to Mr. Personality here. Why don't you check on Ed? You two scared the crap out of her with your flyover." Faye nodded and left. As soon as she was out of earshot, Jet turned to me. "Okay Spike, answer me truthfully; what was that I saw on Faye's left hand?" His eyes bored into mine.

I sighed and reached for a cigarette and my lighter. I lit it and took a deep breath. "It's an engagement ring. You gotta problem with it?" I challenged.

"Do I have a problem? Do you realize what you've done?" he exploded. "Oh this is just great." He started pacing. "Do you realize what kind of stress this will put on your job? You guys won't even be able to go into a small hunt without worrying about the other. Have you given this any thought at all?"

"I've given it all the thought in the world. Also, Faye's a big girl. She can take care of herself. And when she does need someone there I'll be there. It's the same with me. Lastly I love her and she loves me. You know as I do that that kind of love is rare." I started to walk away. I stopped and turned to look at him. "Oh and Jet, would you be my best man?" I turned again and walked away imagining the look on Jet's face.

---------------------

(Faye's POV)

I found Ed on the couch huddled with her knees pulled up to her chin. "Hey Ed" I said.

"Hi-hi Faye-Faye!" she said all of a sudden jumping on the couch.

"Whoa, easy Ed," I said, pulling my hand on her to calm her down.

"Ooo, what's the pretty ring on Faye-Faye's finger?" she asked catching sight of it.

"Well Ed. You see, when someone asks you to marry them and you say yes, you get a pretty ring like this."

"Is pretty ring from Spike-Spike?" she asked. I know I began to blush as I nodded. Ed squealed and started running around the room. "Yay, Faye-Faye and Spike-person are getting married!"

"I was wondering Ed, would you like to go shopping with me sometime next week?"

"Ed go shopping with Faye-Faye?" she asked stopping and turning her head from side to side as if actually deciding. "Sure-sure. Ed will go with Faye-Faye."

"Great, I can't wait!" I said and I actually meant it.

A/N: I just want to say thank you to all my reviewers. you really brighten my day with all your comments and witty remarks. i might not be able to upload another chapter for a week or two so don't lose faith.

-Erin


	11. Shopping Trip

Chapter 10: Shopping Trip

(No one's POV)

A week passed. It was the day for Faye and Ed's shopping trip. Faye decided to take her ship. Since the Bebop was on Mars at this time, it wasn't all that necessary to take the Red Tail but she didn't want to carry the items she would buy all around. Faye decided to first go to a teenager store to get things for Ed. When they walked into the _Teen Place_ and Ed saw all the clothes and accessories she started to hop up and down. Faye took a hold of her hand and began to lead her around the store. Ed went crazy when she saw the jeans.

"Ed wants all of them!" she squealed.

Faye chuckled. "I don't know Ed, maybe only 5 or six will do."

"Okie-dokie Faye-Faye! Ed wants these and these and these..." Ed began pulling jeans off the rack.

"Hold on Ed" Faye said laughing and throwing her hands up. "For starters let's get you three pairs of blue jeans, two pairs of beige, and one pair of black." She began to search. "Here they are, all in your size" she said after several minutes. She handed Ed the pile of jeans. "Okay Ed, to the shirts!" Faye said to Ed. Ed stood up straight and saluted Faye then marched with Faye leading the way.

At the shirts Faye expertly found some shirts in Ed's size that were coordinated with the jeans. She handed about ten shirts to Ed and Ed fell over. "Oops," Faye said. "I think I'll get a cart." She came back and put all the clothes in it. "Let's go look at the shoes." For shoes Ed got three pairs of flip-flops, one pair of fashion boots that went almost up to her knees, a pair of white boots in similar style, and tan clog-like-things. Lastly they went to accessories. Ed got a black cab hat, black sunglasses, and a belt with a gold star in the front and a plain braided black belt. They paid for all these items then put all the bags in the Red Tail.

Now it was time to shop for Faye. They went to a group of stores that were strictly for older teens and young adults. In the first store, _Leather Essentials_, Faye bought a pair of black leather low cut pants, a black leather jacket, and black boots just like Ed's.

In the next store, _Simply Satins_, she bought three brightly colored skirts with shirts to match. She also bought beige high-heeled sandals with tied around her upper ankle.

In the third store, _Comfortable Cottons_, she bought five shirts: one black, one white, one blue, one red and one green. They were cotton (duh) but had five percent spandex in them so they clung to her. She also bought two blue jean short-shorts and one pair of very low cut jeans.

After she purchased all her items, which included a black cab hat and sunglasses to match Ed's, they left for the Red Tail. There they changed into some of the clothes that they had bought. Ed changed into low cut beige pants with the braided belt, a black shirt, the knee high boots, the black hat and the sunglasses. Faye changed into the black leather pants, the white shirt, the black leather jacket, the black boots, the hat and sunglasses. She also pulled her hair back so some loose strands framed her face.

"Okay Ed, as soon as we start of to find some where to eat, I want you to put this half-smile on your face. Yes that's good." she said after Ed did that. "And when you walk, swing your hips a little. Let's fool around with the men around here." Ed gave a nod and the half-grin turned into a smirk. Faye started laughing. We're quite a pair, she thought, and a smirk found its way to her face as well.

They set out, swinging their hips with half-smiles on their faces. Men noticed them and sent whistles their way. Faye looked out the corner of her eye and saw Ed was enjoying this very much. Faye smiled to herself and thought about spending more time with her. Ed and Faye were passing places that were serving lunch. Faye spotted a nice place at the same time that Ed spotted it. There were tables outside with wicker chairs and umbrellas on the tables. They sat down. Presently a waiter came over. Faye and Ed placed their orders than sat back.

"Well Ed what do you think of your new look?"

Ed grinned. "Ed likes," she said.

Faye started laughing and that got Ed started, too. They were laughing when a guy came up and started hitting on them. Ed frowned and said "Ed thinks Mr. Loser-person should go away." "Who's Ed?" the guy asked.

Ed whipped her glasses off so the man could see her flaming eyes. "I'm Ed and I think you should go away!" The man quickly left.

Faye looked at Ed in astonishment. "Ed, you said 'I'!"

"Yeah, well he was being very annoying so Ed decided to tell him to go away."

Faye laughed again. Their food came out then and because of all their shopping, they were very hungry. There was no talking between them for ten minutes until they were done. The bill was paid for and they left. They started walking back to the Red Tail. At an intersection some guy ran into them.

"Uh excuse me," he said and kept running. They thought nothing of it until they saw a certain red ship following him.

Faye and Ed recognized the Swordfish immediately and began pursuit. They found themselves running down alleys. At a dead end they encountered the same man. He saw them and said, "Oh my God, you have to help me! Some guy is after me!"

"What does he look like?" Faye asked.

"Green hair and blue suit, I think."

"Okay we'll help," she said pulling out her Glock. She turned to him, dropped to the ground and swept his feet from underneath him. She stood up, placed a foot on him and pointed her gun at his head. "Don't move," she ordered.

"Bounty hunters?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Shit," he muttered.

At that moment Faye heard a voice behind her. "Here you are. Why'd you make me chase you? It would've been easier if you'd just given up in the beginning." It was Spike. Faye lowered her gun, pulled the guy to his feet and pushed him towards Spike. Spike handcuffed him and began to lead him away when he remembered the two girls behind him. He turned to them. "Uhh, thanks" he said uncertainly, turned and began to leave.  
  
Faye spoke out. "Since when does the great Spike Spiegel say thank you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Spike froze, turned to Faye and smirked. "How did you think I'd recognize you when you're dressed so..." he looked her up and down and whistled appreciatively. "...differently, Faye?"

"Lunkhead," she muttered but grinned all the while. "If you like my change, what do you think of Ed?" she asked. Spike looked at Ed and his jaw dropped.

"Ed will take that look as 'wow'," Ed said moving her sunglasses to the end of her nose and winking.

Spike smirked. "She's turning into you, Faye." Faye moved her sunglasses to the end of her nose and winked. He shook his head and turned and started to walk away.

Faye turned to Ed. "Come on, let's go home." Ed nodded and they set off for the Red Tail. In the ship, they set off for the Bebop. They set down in the hangar. They got their clothes and walked in.

They encountered Jet sitting on the couch. He glanced at them and looked back at the TV then did a double take. Instead of the shrew woman and the kid he saw two very sophisticated women.

"Wow, what happened to you two?" he asked.

"We went shopping. I told you that before we left Jet." Faye said. "How do we look?" Jet looked at them again and had to look away so they wouldn't see him blush.

"You look fine," he replied gruffly.

Faye was grinning from ear to ear and started to walk away with Ed when he spoke again.

"Faye, did you guys hear from Spike? I haven't been able to get contact with him."

"Yeah, we did see him. Actually we helped him take down a bounty. No big deal." She shrugged and walked away with Ed to her room. In the room, Ed sat down on Faye's bed.

Faye started to put her new clothes away when she noticed Ed looking at all the bottles of vitamins on her dresser.

"Faye-Faye, why do you have so many pretty colored pills?" she asked taking off her sunglasses.

Faye sighed and sat down on the bed next to Ed. "Ed, can you keep a secret?" Ed nodded. "Okay Ed, I'll tell you a secret but you can't tell ANYONE. Unless of course I get sick or something and then you can tell a doctor. But no one else, not even Spike or Jet, okay?" Ed nodded again. Faye took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant Ed."

"Faye-Faye is going to be mommy? Is Spike-person going to be daddy?" Ed asked. Faye nodded and Ed jumped up and shouted "Yay!"

"Shh Ed. No one can know about this until I say otherwise. I don't know how Spike would feel about a baby. We aren't even married yet. Will you keep my secret?" When Ed nodded, Faye sighed in relief then said, "Why don't you go to your room and unpack?" Ed left and at that moment Faye heard the Swordfish 2 landing.

She walked out of her room after putting her clothes and vitamins away in her drawers. She always put her vitamins away each morning so no one would see them. She'd forgotten to put them away before the shopping trip. She got as far as the living room and she found Spike stretched out on the couch smoking.

She walked over and stretched her hand out to where he could see it. He took a look at her hand and reached into his pocket. When he withdrew a cigarette, Faye growled. "That's not what I want. Where's my half of the bounty?"

Spike put the new cigarette in his mouth and lit it for the other one was done. He then crossed his arms in front of him and closed his eyes. "Well?" Faye asked.

He opened one eye to look at her and said, "I spent it."

"ALL of it? How much was there?"

"500,000."

"I caught the bounty, I did half the work and you spend it _all_?!"

"Who said I spent it all on me. I think I spent some on you. Remember we _are_ engaged."

"Oh, well, that's different, I guess. Well see ya." Faye blew him a kiss then walked away leaving Spike to mutter, "Women," then he fell asleep.

------------------

A/N: well against all odds i'm able to update but don't expect much over the next two weeks. i'm away camping at some little crap hole in the woods. oh well i guess it could be worse.

i'd like to thank my readers, esp. my reviewers: you guys **ROCK!**


	12. Through Sickness and in Health

**Chapter 11: Through Sickness and in Health**  
  
Faye was getting morning sickness. She made it seem like it was the flu though. After she had had it for over two weeks, Spike and Jet were getting nervous. Especially Spike: he didn't like seeing Faye sick at all. It was very unusual for her. She had been getting dizzy spells and had to lie down for several hours at times. Spike would always lie down with her and gently stroke her hair.  
  
Finally, he reached his breaking point when she fainted in the hallway right in front of him. He caught her before she hit the floor and felt for her pulse; it was weak. He made up his mind right then. "Jet, Ed, I'm taking Faye to the hospital. I'm going to find out what's wrong with her." Spike had Faye in his arms and walked to the door to the hangar. To his surprise, there stood Ed blocking his way. "I don't have time for this Ed. Move out of the way."  
  
"No, Ed's coming with you."  
  
"Ed you should stay here with Jet. I'll call you two when you can come to the hospital."  
  
"Ed will come with Faye-Faye. Ed knows why Faye-Faye is sick."  
  
"You know why Faye is sick?!" Spike asked incredulously. "Tell me!"  
  
Ed shook her head. "No, I promised Faye, but I **can** talk to the doctors and tell **them** what's wrong."  
  
Spike saw how determined Ed looked and gave in. "Okay Ed, you can come. Let me tell just tell Jet. Jet, Ed's coming with me!"  
  
"Fine, I'll meet you two there." Jet answered, obviously too caught up with his bonsai trees to realize what was happening.  
  
Spike managed to fit two extra people in the Swordfish. They sped off towards the nearest hospital which, they were on Mars, was the one Spike had been entered in. Spike ran in with Faye in his arms, Ed following. At the front desk Spike spoke to the receptionist and got Faye a room which they brought Faye to and laid her down on the bed. Spike sat down and was chafing her wrists lightly when she came to.  
  
"Spike? Where am I?" she asked weakly.  
  
"You're in a hospital. You gave me quite a scare back on the Bebop. Are you feeling better now?"  
  
"Yes I am. Oh, hi Ed. I'm glad you two are here. Where's Jet?"  
  
"Jet's coming later," he said.  
  
"Oh," she said in an almost disappointed voice. She turned to Ed. "Ed could you go and talk to the doctors now?" she asked her, also wanting to talk to Spike in private so she could tell him herself.  
  
Ed nodded and left the room.  
  
"Spike could you close the door please?" Spike gave her a questioning look but went and closed the door. Faye waited till he came back to her bedside to talk. "Spike, do you love me? I mean really love me?"  
  
Spike frowned at this. "Of course I love you Faye." He took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
Faye saw the sincerity and unknowingly let out a breath of relief. "Good then you'll have no problem coping with this." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Spike…I'm pregnant."

----------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Ed had been trying to talk to the doctor outside Faye's room but he had trouble understanding who Ed was. Finally, Ed threw her hands up in the air and exclaimed "I'm Ed!"  
  
"Oh," the doctor said embarrassed. "Okay, so your friend Miss Valentine is pregnant you say? Well, we'll need to run some tests, just to check on the baby."  
  
"Okay," Ed said.  
  
The doctor started for the door but Ed held him back.  
  
"Wait for signal so we can go in."  
  
The doctor was puzzled for what the signal could be. At that moment they heard Spike yell "**_What?!_**" from the room. Ed nodded to the doctor that he could go in. They went in and closed the door behind them. Faye was looking at Spike, shocked at the huge grin on his face.  
  
"You mean I'm going to be a dad?" He said, his grin getting even wider.  
  
The doctor decided to interrupt then. "Miss Valentine? I'm going to need to take some blood for some tests to see that the baby is alright."  
  
Faye nodded and the doctor left to find a nurse to take the blood. Spike began to pace, grinning and muttering to himself. Ed sat down next to Faye and began talking animatedly with her.  
  
At the door there was a gruff voice. "Okay. What'd I miss?" Everyone turned to Jet who walked in with a questioning look on his face.  
  
Spike chuckled. "You might want to sit down for this one, Jet ol' buddy," he said.  
  
Jet frowned but sat down. "Okay, what's this all about?" Jet asked.  
  
And before Faye could stop her, Ed blurted out "Spike-Spike is going to be daddy!"  
  
Jet's eyes widened significantly as so Spike thought they would explode.  
  
Faye also noticed and said "If we've upset you I'm sorry. We didn't mean for this to happen, but it's not a mistake, it's a miracle."  
  
Jet was taken a back a bit. "No, I'm not upset. You should just take it easy on an old man," he grinned. "All these shocks could be the death of me," he chuckled.  
  
At that moment the door opened and a nurse came in with the blood taking equipment. Faye turned a little pale at the sight of the needle and turned to Spike. "Spike could you hold my hand, I don't like needles."  
  
Spike obliged willingly and the blood was taken.  
  
"Okay it should be an hour before you get the results," the nurse said as she left.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Spike.  
  
Everyone turned to Ed who sat Indian style on the floor. "Now…we wait," she said seriously.  
  
"I think I'll get something to eat. Anyone want anything?" Jet asked.  
  
"I'll have-" Faye started but Spike cut her off.  
  
"We know: everything on the menu," he joked.  
  
Faye grinned. "Exactly,"she said.  
  
Jet sighed. "You're going to drive me to the poor house."  
  
She snorted. "So what else is new?"  
  
Jet left and came back with the food. Everyone could not believe how hungry they were until they saw the food. Faye ate at least half of all the food. Long after Spike, Jet and Ed were done, Faye was still eating and they stared at her.  
  
"What?" she asked. "I'm hungry."  
  
"With good reason, too," said a voice from the doorway. They looked and saw it was the doctor. "I have your test results, Miss Valentine," he said.

"And?" Faye asked impatiently. Her fists were clenched together so tight her knuckles were white.  
  
"It looks like your babies are fine."  
  
She breathed again. "That's good." She paused and caught her breath again. "Plural use?" she asked.  
  
The doctor smiled. "Yes," he said. "You're pregnant with twins."  
  
Faye turned pale and glanced at Spike who gave her a little smile. She took a deep breath and looked back at the doctor. "Do you know the sexes yet?"  
  
"Actually I do. Looks like a boy and a girl. Congratulations." With that he left closing the door.  
  
Faye sighed loudly and turned to Spike who grinned and went to give her a big hug.  
  
"You've been busy," he teased.  
  
"Oh don't _kid_ yourself," she retorted.  
  
Jet cleared his throat. "Okay you two, that's enough. I have a couple questions. One: where are you two going to live with the kids?"  
  
"The Bebop of course," replied Faye.  
  
Jet snorted. "Yeah right. You know how dangerous that ship is. You'd have to child-proof the whole thing."  
  
"So?" Spike asked.  
  
"Do you know how expensive that is? Which brings me to question number two: Where are you two going to get the money to raise a kid, let alone two?" Jet demanded.  
  
Spike opened his mouth to speak but Ed cut him off. "Edward has found a very large bounty."

"How big we talking, Ed?" Faye asked, intrigued.  
  
"Very, very big! 150 million woolongs. But it's strange."  
  
"Why's that Ed?" Spike asked wondering about the large bounty and what the person could have done to get it.  
  
"Because Mr. Man is an assassin."  
  
"That's not unusual," Faye stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"That's not the strange part. All the jobs were done too professionally, too clean- cut to be with the mass kills that they were. No one heard or saw anything or at least that's what they say. Any witnesses were annihilated."  
  
"You mean he kills like the Syndicate," Spike said flatly, his face twisted in a look of disgust.  
  
"Exactamundo, except Mr. Man has no connections to the Syndicate. He actually hates it."  
  
"Really?" Spike asked interested. This would prove to be a challenge.  
  
Faye interrupted his thoughts. "Spike, what are you thinking?" she asked disturbed by his silence.  
  
He looked at her and said "I'd like to meet this guy," with his trademark smirk.  
  
Faye saw that the smirk was to cover up the steely look in his eyes. She frowned. It wouldn't be easy, but it would be interesting.

A/N: wow it's been a long time since i've updated. i'd like to thank all who've stayed by me [patiently i might add]. there are more chapters don't worry but it might take a while to get them up so don't fret, i **am** finishing the story.


	13. Falling Rain

Chapter 12: Falling Rain

[Three weeks later]

"You understand the plan?"

"Course I do, Jet. It's all we've talked about for the past few weeks," Spike said, annoyed.

"I know we have. I also know you're impulsive and bullheaded and probably won't follow it at all.

Spike gave a lazy smile and leaned back. "Don't flatter me, please."

Jet rolled his eyes.

All four of them were gathered 'round the table in the living room. Jet and Spike were going over the plan one last time. Actually, Jet was going over the plan. Spike was tuning out and making smart-ass comments every so often. Faye, who was decided to not go on the hunt, would stay in the Bebop and watch Ed. She'd also stay in contact with Spike and Jet in case something went terribly wrong. They all hoped it didn't. Ed was doing last minute research.

The whole plan was: Jet was going to a client of the assassin whose nickname they found out was Black Rain. They'd meet somewhere and Jet would tell him to go after Spike. Jet would have Rain lure Spike somewhere then 'finish' him off. When the assassin was alone with Spike, Spike would disarm him with a little of his martial arts skills. They would then turn him in hopefully with out too much trouble.

Faye was worried. Spike and Jet were bringing so much artillery. Spike alone was carrying two handguns which included his faithful Jericho. He also had his trench coat stocked with grenades and extra clips. The last time he had had so much artillery, he had almost died in his final fight with Vicious. But no she wouldn't think about that and put forth a fake smile.

Spike noticed and frowned. She'd been acting even stranger lately. Singing to herself in her room. Staying up late with her knees pulled to her chin. And how could he forget the random tears that he knew he saw, but Faye managed to hide in his presence. He didn't know much about pregnancy, but he didn't think that his mood had anything to do with it. That meant she was worried about the bounty. He sighed. He knew she'd never interfere unless it was a do or die situation, which this certainly was not, at least not yet.

* * *

Jet walked into a bar. He looked around 'nervously', and then noticed the man sitting in the dark booth. He hurried forward and slid into the seat opposite the man hidden in the shadows. 

"You got it?" he was asked.

Jet reached inside the coat he was wearing and pulled out a file. He handed it to Rain who opened it and began to study it. "H-how long will it take, you think?" Jet asked, mentally annoyed that he had to play a scared, weak man.

"I can have it done tonight, granted that he sticks to his routine."

Jet let out a blatant sigh of relief, then remembered something. "Y-you're not going to do this out in the open are y-you?"

Rain remained motionless. "If you want me to I will."

Jet twisted his face into a look of horror. "No, I won't allow it. People would see. The last thing I want is witnesses."

Rain nodded. "As you wish," he said and got up. He threw some money on the table and left.

Jet took out his comm. unit and called Spike. "Phase one complete," Jet told him.

Spike nodded. "Guess it's my turn now," he said. He disconnected and set his unit down on the table in the 'living room'. He was making last minute preparations and Faye was helping him. She was silent through it all though. Spike sighed, put his hands on her shoulders, and looked her straight in the eyes. "Listen," he said. "I'm gonna come back."

Faye nodded but tears rolled down her cheeks. Spike kissed her hard and felt something cold and hard being pressed into his hand. He looked and found it was her Glock. He looked at her with a questioned look.

She sadly smiled. "So I can be there with you even when I'm not."

"Faye, you're _always_ there with me," Spike said and kissed her again. He then pulled away, and started to walk away when he heard her say,

"Don't get killed now Gorgio."

He turned around and flicked her gun in his fingers to his head [á la from _Cowboy Bebop: The Movie_]. "I'll be seeing you later, Romani." He saluted her and walked out the door. Seconds later, Faye heard his ship take off. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then went off to find Ed.

* * *

Spike was flying but fondling Faye's gun, too. The safety was on so he didn't need to worry about shooting another hole in his baby. 'Boy,' he thought. 'Was _that_ odd.' Faye had never broken down that bad except when he fought Vicious for the last time. But no, he wouldn't think about that and he concentrated on his flying. A half hour later, he walked into his 'routine' bar: Tom Sawyer's. He'd made it his favorite because [for the most part] there were no whores or old scumbags. The general crowd was men and women around his age. There was also open poker night on Wednesdays [which was tonight]. He loved poker and drinking with the guys, who he normally cleaned out good-naturedly. As he walked in he was greeted by a chorus of hellos, if you could call them that. 

"We were wondering when you'd show up, Spike."

"You get mugged or something?"

"Look, us being good fellas, saved ya a seat."

"Thanks guys. No, I didn't get mugged, though I pity the fool who'd try. Just a little women troubles. Oh and Joe," he addressed the bartender. "I'll have the usual."

"Sure thing, Spike. Comin' right up."

Spike turned to the men. "How about a little poker, boys?" he asked and sat down.

* * *

Faye, Ed, and Jet were staring at the same picture. Faye and Ed were looking at the screen of Tomato; Jet was looking at the screen of his comm. unit. It was a good blueprint of the city which featured a red dot in its center. That dot was a signal from a tracking unit which placed in the heel of Spike's shoe. It was there so they could track him after he left the bar. Spike also had a mike secreted in the knot of his tie and an earpiece hidden in his ear so he could communicate with the crew without drawing any attention to himself. They could hear Spike talking with the guy when all of a sudden Spike said, "Hey stranger, you come here often?" In a whisper he said, "It's Rain."

* * *

[Spike's POV] 

"It's Rain," I whispered into the mike.

"Well, make a move. The ball's in your court," Jet said back.

So I did. Slurring my speech a little to sound like I was drunk, I said "How about a drink and a little poker?"

"Sure," he said and sat down.

"What's your name? I'm Spike; this is Craig, Ryan, Mark, and Jonathon-Tyler Moore the Third."

"Spike you bastard! I _told_ you _not_ to call me that! I'm JT," JT said, offering his hand to Rain who said,

"I'm Sam," and shook hands with him.

The rest of the guys said hello and watched as I dealt 'Sam' his hand. Was I surprised that he won the first hand.

"You've got good luck, Sam," I said. "It's usually me who cleans these boys out."

The other men, in their state of drunkenness, laughed hard at this. 'Sam' however, barely smiled. I continued on dealing. The winners alternated between me and 'Sam'. After I had finished my drink [my third], I stood up, pretending to sway a little. I can hold my liquor pretty well.

"Well, I guess I'll call it a night. My lady's expecting me if ya know what I mean," I said with a broad wink.

The guys chuckled amongst themselves. I headed for the exit, leaning heavily on the chairs and tables on the way out, after I threw some money on the table. As I got to the door, I heard Rain say goodbye and head after me.

"Target taking the bait," I whispered into the mike.

"Good," Jet whispered back. "Keep it up."

I started to walk down the sidewalk keeping a hand on the wall for 'support'. Behind me I heard Rain catching up to me.

"Hey Spike. Need help? You look kind of tipsy."

"Huh, oh sure. My ship's _somewhere_ around here." I waved my arm which was against the wall. Then I pretended to lose my balance, this gave me an excuse to stumble into him.

"Here let me help you," he said holding my arm. He began to lead me down an alley. 

"Hey, where's youz leadin' me?" I asked stumbling a little.

He ignored the question and when we were in the middle of the alley with no one around, he stopped. He put his hand in the pocket of his jacket. "I've heard a lot about you, Spike Spiegel."

I pretended to look surprised and asked, "Like what?"

"Like, you used to be in the Syndicate. A very efficient killer, I've heard. And you also have a way with escaping death." He withdrew his hand and in it was a gun. He stepped closer to me with it trained at my head. "Do you know how much I **hate** the Syndicate?"

I bent over and forced myself to vomit. I then moved my hands to my pockets where my guns were. I stood up fast with a gun in each hand. I grimaced at him. "Please don't preach to me about the Syndicate. I've had enough of it to last me several lifetimes." I wiped off my mouth with an arm. That had been disgusting but necessary. Tell me one thing Sam, or should I say Rain, if you hate the Syndicate so much, why do you kill like them?"

His eyes flared up. "How dare you accuse me of killing like those emotionless robots," he hissed. "You all deserve what Mao Yenrai and Vicious got."

Now my eyes narrowed. "Vicious may have been crazy, but Mao did _not_ deserve that awful and cowardice form of death," I said as coldly as I could.

He sneered at me. "You're just as bad as him; Vicious that is. I wonder what your woman would think if she knew about all the awful things you did. Yes, in my opinion, you _are_ Vicious.

At that comment I totally lost my head.

* * *

[Faye's POV] 

I knew something was going to go wrong. I knew it as soon as Ed had described the assassin. This guy was real bad news. I couldn't stop Spike if I tried. I hadn't been able to in the past, and I wouldn't be able to now.

Though, unbeknownst to Spike, the Glock was not the only gun I owned. In the back of a dresser drawer, under some clothes, was a Sig-Sauer. I had not used it often, preferring the smaller Glock to it. Nonetheless, the Sig-Sauer was a gun, and a damn good one to have on you in a fight.

That's what I went to get now. Spike and Jet were damn fools if they thought I was going to just sit this one out. Yes, I'm pregnant. That means I'll just have to be more careful. I also will take some body armor of Spike's. He didn't wear it often [obviously] because it was bulky and hard to move around in. I wasn't going to take any chances now though. I strapped on the vest over my shirt. I also strapped on a belt which held extra clips for the Sig-Sauer.

After I had outfitted myself, I looked in the mirror. Black leather pants with black boots and belt, black tee shirt and black bullet-proof vest. [I like to avoid the sight of blood.] I tightly tied back my hair so there were no loose strands to block my vision.

Satisfied, I turned and walked out to the living room. "Ed?" I called. "Can I have a favor?"

Ed popped out from nowhere. "Does Ed get chocolate?"

I smirked. "Sure Ed."

"Yay!" she squealed. "What does Faye-Faye need?"

"I need you to hook the picture of my comm. unit to the one that's on Tomato's screen. Can you do it?"

"Sure Faye!" She took my unit and pressed several buttons and handed it back to me. "Why are you dressed like that, Faye?" she asked.

I sighed. "I'm going after him, Ed," I said putting my hands on her shoulders. "I love him and my babies are going to have a father."

She nodded, though a bit sadly.

"I need you to be here and keep the Bebop running," I told her.

She grinned and saluted me. "Aye-aye Captain Faye-Faye!"

I smiled. "I knew I could count on you." I then turned and walked to the hangar. I jumped in the Red Tail and took off. By hooking my unit to the computer I could see I was fifty blocks from where Spike was. I gritted my teeth and shot forward.

* * *

[Spike's POV] 

I charged at Rain swinging my fists in mad rage, which he easily dodged and blocked. I was fighting on pure emotion. Anger flowed through my veins. Now my arms were flying beyond control. Rain could not block these and was knocked to the ground. I bent down to handcuff him when his right hand reached up like lightning and fastened itself around my windpipe.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked.

My god, it was just like with Vincent.

I couldn't breathe. I tried forcing my arms and legs to move, but they wouldn't. Suddenly, I heard a shot from behind me and Rain's grip on me loosened, and then fell away. I jerked myself backwards and crawled behind a dumpster. The effort almost made me pass out. I steadied my guns in both my hands. My strength was quickly returning.

I peeked out from behind the dumpster and saw that Rain was no longer lying on the ground. He was also no longer in sight. I tensed up; he could be anywhere. Perhaps even sighting down on me right now. A hand came down on my shoulder, causing me to whirl, guns ready.

"Christ Spike! It's me!" It was Jet.

"Fuck Jet!" I spat. "Don't **do** that!"

"You alright? I hit him in the arm, and then I came over here. Where is he?"

"You mean you don't **know**?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, I _was_ kind of concerned about you."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Just cover me alright," I said and moved in a crouch to the front of the dumpster. I looked around for Rain; there was a blood trail. With my eyes I followed it. I saw the initial blood, which was from when Jet had shot him. Then he had gotten up and moved off clenching something to the wound, for after several steps the trail ends. You may ask how I know this. After being in a Syndicate, you see a lot of blood and you learn how to interpret the different patterns; blood spray never lies.

A flash of motion at my right. I quickly jumped back and misjudging the distance, whacked my head against the dumpster. Cursing when I saw stars and that the movement was only Jet. That man is going to get us killed, I swear.

I watched as he moved from dumpster to dumpster. Then as he was moving from two far ones, I heard the unmistakable crack of a gunshot and thump as it hit its target. I watched, almost in slow motion, as Jet's eyes grew wide and he fell heavily to the concrete.

"SHIT!" I cursed. Where had that shot come from? I searched the area with my eyes, looking both high and low. Suddenly, at the roof of a building, I caught a glimmer of something. Possibly the barrel of a gun having the moon reflected off it. I aimed for the general area and took a shot because he is still a bounty and I am not going to go through with all this work and have him be killed.

I heard a cry of surprise and I wasn't surprised when a responding gunshot came several feet of where I was sitting. He would be on his guard now as I was already. But unlike me, he was shooting to kill.

I carefully stood up and started for the place I had shot at. I had switched into Syndicate mode with out even realizing. Creeping forward several feet at a time, making no sound. Keeping my mouth wide open so if I were surprised I wouldn't make a sound in respect to breathing. Before I knew it, I was standing at the foot of a metal fire escape ladder which led to the roof. Without thought I began to climb. At the top, I jumped to the roof, rolled to a squat, and aimed my guns into the darkness. I couldn't see much but instinct told me he was there.

I stood up and carefully started forward. I could barely see twenty feet in front of me. Several times I heard slight noises and I whirled guns ready toward them. Nothing. I kept moving along across the roof. Now, towards my left I saw some boxes stacked up pretty high with a big broom leaned against them. I headed that way. When I got to the boxes, I braced myself then lashed out with a foot knocking them down. They fell with a crash and there was no one behind them. Suddenly, I heard the sound of a gun being cocked behind me.

"What have we here?" I heard Rain's voice from behind me. "Hands up," he instructed.

I complied, my guns both falling to the roof.

"That was quite careless of you. You gave away your position and had your back to pretty much everything else. I've never known a Syndicate man to make that mistake."

I gritted my teeth. "How many times do I have to tell you Rain? I'm _NOT_ in the Syndicate." I heard him chuckle and I looked around. At my feet I saw the broom with handle pointed in front of me and bristles pointed away. 'Man what were the odds?' I thought excitedly. Now to stall Rain while I got in position.

"Why do you hate the Syndicate so much anyway?" I asked him.

"If you must know Spiegel, my whole family was murdered by them. My two brothers and two sisters, my parents, even our _dog_ was killed.

You know who led the operation? They were the golden boys of the Dragons. The best there was. It was said they were so efficient they never had a bungled operation, always got their man and cleaned up real well afterward.

You have any idea who these people were, Spiegel? I'll give you a clue: _you were one of them_."

I was speechless then had a thought. "Then why weren't you killed, too? If I remember right, there was no one else in the house."

"I was at the convenience store just down the street. Mom said we needed milk. So I was the good son and went to get some. Half an hour, I walk through the front door and what do I find? Everyone dead, blood was everywhere. Tell me why. Killing my father and my brothers, that's almost understandable. But my sisters and mother, that's totally incomprehensible. They had nothing to do with the Syndicate. Why?"

I frowned. This would not be easy to say, nor hear. "We weren't supposed to. Your father was the real target. Your brothers fought back so we killed them. We were supposed to leave it at that.

The thing was, Vicious and the other men knew about your mother and sisters. They were going to find, rape, and torture them. I found them before the others and...well...I shot them. Believe me I did them a favor."

As far as I could tell, Rain was shocked. The gun was lowered slightly, and then all of a sudden jabbed back into my back much harder than before. "You lie," he hissed.

This was my chance. I step down on the end of the broom, sending the handle flying up and behind me. I ducked out of the way as it slammed into Rain. His hand, with the gun, flew to the sky, and the gun went off. Twisting, I kicked the gun from his hand and pulled him into a headlock.

"It's the truth whether you accept it or not. I was doing my job but they were going to take it a step further. I denied them that. Sure, the men were mad at me and taunted me that I was getting soft. They stopped after I challenged them to fight and beat their asses into the ground."

Rain was struggling. "I still think you're a liar, Spiegel. Nothing you say will change my mind. In fact, I still think you are a ruthless son-of-a-BITCH!"

At "bitch" he slammed his foot down on my toes. I gave out a grunt and released my hold. He gave me a blow to the head that made me sway and see double vision. I fell to my knees and shakily reached for one of my guns. I felt the cold muzzle of Rain's gun press against my forehead as rain began to fall soaking us.

"Farewell," he said and started to pull the trigger.

"Rain!" This voice came from my right. "Stop!"

I recognized it as Faye's. She wasn't supposed to be here. And yet, there she was, pointing a rather large handgun at Rain.

Rain noticed her and smiled at me as he kicked my two guns on the ground over the roof. He then turned to Faye, pointing his gun at her.

"Faye," I said hoarsely. I was still real woozy. "Get out of here."

Rain's interest was drawn. "So you're the love of his life?"

Faye's eyes narrowed. "That's none of your business."

Rain laughed. Right you are. But why else would you be here?"

Faye's look became colder. "Enough of this bullshit. You and me, right now."

Rain smirked. "Alright."

I watched as Faye's bullet hit Rain in his right shoulder. His hand released his gun and sent it flying over the edge. His bullet hit Faye in her left shoulder. He fell hard, her eyes open wide. I whipped into action, pulling Faye's Glock from my rear holster. I shot Rain once in each thigh and he fell, crippled for now. I got up and ran to Faye's side.

* * *

[Faye's POV] 

The pain was unbearable. My head was swimming.

"_Faye,"_ I heard. _"Faye."_

I opened my eyes and there was Spike leaning over me. I smiled faintly.

"Goodbye Gorgio," I said weakly, putting my hand on his cheek, then fading into the black.

A/N: oh sorry for that cliff hangar, but actually, I think this chapter was done quite well. it is by far the longest.

there will be two chapters more in this story, but don't worry, i have plans for a sequel. i have two other stories in progress right now so be on the lookout. while you are waiting for the next chapter, why don't you read some of my other pieces i have posted.

bye and thankx for your reviews, they are greatly appreciated.


	14. New Beginnings

Chapter 13: New Beginnings

She awoke to singing. Very slowly she opened her eyes. Squinting at the brightness of the room. She looked around her and located the singer.

At one glance, he realized she was finally awake after two weeks.

She moved her mouth to speak but only a whisper came out that was near impossible to hear.

He came to her side, frowning. He leaned over her. "Huh?"

Now came a louder whisper. "You sing off-key."

------------

With wide eyes they both watched the monitor. On the screen two separate shapes were visible.

The woman seated next to them smiled at them. "They both seem to be very healthy. Here," she tapped the screen at two different points. "If you look closely you can see the hearts. They are beating at a nice average rate. Not too fast and two slow. The accident seems not to have affected the fetuses at all. It's like they just let it roll off them and didn't let it affect them."

Faye looked at Spike and rolled her eyes. "I wonder where they got _that_ from."

Spike just grinned.

The woman, who was a nurse, smiled again. "Most fetuses would not have survived the trama they sustained. You two are very lucky."

"Nah, it's just our good karma finally paying off," Spike said, shrugging.

Faye shot a look at the nurse. "Isn't he too much?" she joked.

Spike just gave her a big hug. "You love it and you know it."

The nurse just smiled knowingly. "I just want to say congrats. Have you picked names yet?"

"Sure," Spike answered. "Spike Jr. and Faye Jr., done." He shrugged.

"Spike!" Faye shrieked and hitting him lightly. She smiled apologetically at the nurse. "Not yet, as my lunkhead boyfriend just pointed out."

The nurse smiled. "I'm sure whatever you pick out will be fantastic."

Faye smiled back. "Thank you. Now I guess it's time to go home. But first," she grinned sheepishly. "I need some food."

Spike groaned. "You're _always_ hungry. You're eating at least twice as much as me."

"But you're not eating for three. I am."

Spike sighed. "Alright, what will it be this time?"

"Chili, watermelon, and Rocky Road ice cream."

Groaning again, he mumbled an okay. Herding Faye to the door, he turned to the nurse. "Guess we'll see you soon, nurse?"

She nodded. "I look forward to it."

And the couple left.

--------------

"James Henry?"

"Nah, too stuffy."

"Jakob Corey?"

"Yeah, if this was the year 2001."

The talk was names.They sat in the living room, books around them. Picking the perfect name for your child is not an easy task, let alone for two. Spike was being bored out of his mind. This had been going on for hours on end. And it wasn't helping that Faye had insisted on taking out every book on baby naming she could from the library. There were also several history books, as if any of _them_ would help, but Faye was keeping her options open.

He picked up a book next to him and flipped through it. He stopped on one page, closed his eyes, and placed his finger down. He opened his eyes and picked up his finger. _Troy._ Hmm, now that's interesting.

He looked across to Faye and caught her eye. "I like this one," he said and showed it to her. Her eyes widened and she nodded to him, smiling.

"I think I found a middle name." She motioned to the history book she was holding.

She pointed to a headline of a story. _**Alexander the Great**._ "I learned about him when I was in school," she said quietly.

Spike nodded, thoughtful. "_Troy Alexander Spiegel_."

"It's a strong name."

He looked up and saw Jet looking at them.

"Have you picked out a name for the girl yet?"

"No, we tried for the first two hours but we haven't had any luck. None that we picked out fit. They just didn't sound right," Faye said, exasperated.

Jet smiled. "Well good luck. I'm sure when you find one it will be perfect."

---------

That night, they sat on the edge of the dock and let their feet dangle in the water Spike had his workout pants on with a white wifebeater- no shoes. Faye was leaned against Spike with her head on his shoulder, his arm around her shoulder, holding her close.

"I still can't believe how different the Bebop looks now. It's so clean and there are practically no sharp edges or corners anywhere. It's a comepletly different ship." Faye said.

"Yeah, Jet kinda went all out with those 150 million woolongs we got for Rain."

They fell into comfertable silence and looked at the stars high above. At the same time, they watched a shooting star cross the sky. It was unusually bright and large.

"How beautiful!" Faye gasped.

Spike moved his hand so it was on her abdomen. "Yeah, but our Starr will be even better."

"Our Starr," Faye whispered, rubbing her belly unconciously. She then turned to him. "Her middle name, can it be Casey, after...my mother?"

Spike nodded and they hugged hard. "Starr Casey Spiegel and Troy Alexander Spiegel." He mulled over the names and had to laugh.

Faye looked at him. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Only that a year ago, if anyone had told me I was gonna get married and have two kids, I would have fallen on my ass laughing so hard. And at that time, if they had told me who I was going to marry, well, I might have fainted. But so much has happened in this past year. It's hard to believe things weren't always like this. And let me just say I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

Faye's eyes shone bright as she looked into his eyes. "I love you."

He smiled. "Love you, too." And pulled her to him for a long kiss.

------

"It's perfect."

She looked at her reflection skeptically. "Really, you think so?"

"I _know_ so."

The topic here was the wedding dress Faye was modeling before the mirror and the owner of the store. It was a brilliant white and fit nice on her body. It was with long sleeves but her creamy shoulders were exposed because of the cut. It sported a simple but beautiful design where it was snug at the waist but flared out greatly below. Her feet were not visible beneath the hem, but it did not drag. It had barely any train and she would be hidden beneath the huge veil she was to wear.

The owner watched her with great pride and a little envy. After all, Faye's figure was one to want. "Girl," she said. "You will be turning heads on your wedding day. Your groom will have to fight off the crowds of adoring fans."

"Oh," Faye answered dryly. "He does that already."

"I see. Well, how soon to the wedding?"

"Two weeks from yesterday. After that, I won't be able to fit in this dress."

"How's that?"

"I'm pregnant, with twins."

"Oh, than this marriage would be because of the pregnancy?"

"No, he proposed before he knew about them. Believe me, we're in love." She placed her hand on her abdomen. "This only makes us stronger."

"How lovely. Is he here?"

"I think he's next door getting fitted for a tux and being an ass with the guy who's fitting him, I bet."

------

Spike was in fact getting fitted but, contrary to Faye's prediction, he was _not_ being an ass. He was enjoying a conversation with the tailor.

"So, she worth it?"

"God, yes! If it weren't for her, I literally wouldn't be alive now."

"So she saved your life?"

"More than once. She actually is a pretty good 'nurse'. I mean, she's great with a needle, thread, and lots of bandages. Though, I think she went too far when she bandaged up my mouth, but that was probably just so she wouldn't have to up with my wise-ass comments."

"She sounds like a hell of a girl. How'd you meet her?"

Spike smirked as he looked at the guy. "If you could believe it, she was working at a blackjack table in a casino and cheated me out of all my money. Except for one chip that I said I'd keep, right in front of her face. Well, she got pissed off and chased after me. My partner and I took her to our ship where we held her to turn her in for a bounty. Except, she escaped, along with 30 million that was rightfully my partner's and mine. Later, we met up again when she was out of fuel. Together we went for a bounty that got away. She decided to make herself at home on the ship and never really left."

"What about the bounty on her head? Is it still there?"

"Nah, it got released. Otherwise, would I be here today getting suited for a marriage to her?"

"You really would turn her in?"

"If it were then, probably. But after that, well, let's just say she kind of grew on us. Say, are you almost done? After this, I promised her we'd go out to lunch."

"Hold on, I'm almost done. I just need one more measurement." He wound the tape around Spike's shoulders.

They heard the door open, joined with the little bell attached to it to tell the owner when a customer came in.

"Hello? Spike, are you in here?"

"Is that her?" the tailor asked to Spike.

Spike nodded. "Yep. Am I done now?"

"Yes, you may get dressed. When will you need the suit?"

"Within two weeks."

"Very good, when you're dressed, come to the counter and I'll write you a receipt."

With a nod from Spike he left. He made his way to the front of the store. There he noticed Faye and his only thought was, _What a catch._ Faye noticed him then and he said to her, "He'll be right out miss."

She nodded to him as Spike strolled into the room. His face lit up upon seeing her and he swept her into a kiss.

Her face turned red and she pulled away. "Spike!" she exclaimed, lightly hitting him.

He laughed and walked to the counter where he received his receipt. He walked back to Faye. "So Faye, what'll it be today?"

With a smile on her face she answered, "I think I want to try Cuban."

"Cuban it is then."

With that he linked his arm in hers, waved goodbye to the tailor, and led Faye out the door.

The tailor looked after them smiling, with a thought in mind, _What a nice couple they'll make_.

--------

That night they sat on the couch watching an old kung-fu movie. Spike had seemed genuinely pleased when she had expressed she wanted to watch it, too. So there they sat, their feet up on the table, sunken down into the couch. They were leaned against each other, their heads touching. So far there hadn't been any talking between the two, except for some laughter at the funny parts. In a way, they were tired from the day shopping, but really, they were just enjoying the closeness and the quiet.

Faye really loved these moments. It was times like these, when they were huddled close together, enjoying each other's company, that she really felt loved. Everything was going so well in her life. In fact, after she had joined the Bebop crew, her life had been pretty great. Sure, there was those black moments, but overall she was glad she was here. The future looked bright for her and Spike. _'Yes,'_ she thought. _'Everything would be alright now.'_

Jesus, i'm sorry. my computer was being a butt-head and I've been so swamped with homework. i never really had a chance to put his up. but here it is now, the last real chapter. Epilougue is next.

thank you to all my _patient_ readers.


	15. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

(2 weeks later)

"Do you, Spike Spiegel, take Faye Valentine to be your wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health; till death do you part?"

The green-haired smiled down at the violet-haired woman, whose hands he was holding. "I do," he answered.

"Do you, Faye Valentine, take Spike Spiegel to be your husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health; till death do you part?"

Faye looked back at Spike and smiled, also. "I do," she answered.

The minister looked from them both to the audience that was seated beyond. "By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"With pleasure," spoke Spike in whisper that carried only to Faye. He lifted her veil over head, leant in, and captured her lips with his. When they parted, they turned toward the audience and grinned.

"May I pronounce to all: Mr. and Mrs. Spike and Faye Spiegel," the minister announced.

Beyond them, the audience erupted into cheers. From their position, Spike and Faye could see the people they both had invited. They were the people they'd met over the past couple of years bounty hunting.

Arm in arm, Spike and Faye walked down the miniature platform they were on to where the guests were seated. Well, formally seated. They were all now on their feet and cheering loudly for the new couple.

Faye was positively glowing. Spike was grinning like an old fool.

"Faye-Faye!" came a voice from over the crowd followed by a bark.

Faye was caught in a giant bear hug by Ed with Ein jumping around her feet.

"Hey, congrats," came Jet's voice from their side. They both looked at him and had to smile because he looked so _old_.

Ed on the other hand looked so grown-up in her simple white dress. She was the flower girl. Ein was fitted with a special attachment that held a pillow which had held the wedding rings. Ed had carried him down the aisle along with her miniature bouquet.

The place the wedding was taking place was on Earth in a place right near where Faye had lived in her past life. It was a grassy field with daisies and other wildflowers all over it. It was also right next to a beach and the ocean.

For the reception, the Bebop was to be the place. Once everyone was inside, it began. Music played through out the whole ship courtesy of Ed. And when Spike and Faye made their entrance together, the applause shook the ship. Faye had her dress on still, but Spike had removed his jacket so as his vest was completely visible. Ed received a cue from the couple and started their song.

Spike spun Faye to him and they began their sway. As the singing started Spike began to croon away in a voice only Faye could hear.

Soon the song ended and now it was time for talking. Spike and Faye went around and greeted each and every guest.

First, it was Electra. She gave each of them a big hug and said her congrats. "So," she asked Faye. "How've you been feeling?" indicating her pregnancy.

"Fine," Faye answered. "How are _you_ doing?"

"Great," Electra said with much enthusiasm. "I just met this guy and I think he could be the one."

"Great!" Spike said. "We'll be sure to come to _your_ wedding."

They said goodbye for the time being and Spike and Faye continued around to the guests.

Next was Stella Bonaro, Rocco's formerly blind sister. She gave a big smile when she saw Spike coming her way.

Spike saw the difference in the way she looked in her eyes from when he had seen her last. She had still been blind then.

She gave Spike a big hug and he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek along with a hug. She also gave Faye a hug.

Stepping back, she appraised them. Then she looked at Spike with a glint in her eye. "I see I was right when I told you that 'you had something beautiful inside of you'."

Spike chuckled. "It's good to see you too, Stella. How long have you had your sight?"

"About nine months." Her voice diminishing when she spotted Jet off to her left. Her eyes took on a whole new light.

Spike saw her look and smiled to himself as he said "We'll see you later, okay?"

She nodded absently and walked off.

Next was Doohan and his assistant. Spike grinned and shook hands with the old man.

Doohan stood and sized up the couple. Looking them up and down, he finally spoke. "Well kid, I have to say, for once in your life you did something right." Spike and he looked back and forth to each other for several seconds before each started laughing and they gave each other a big hug. "How's Swordfish doing?" was Doohan's next question.

"Still a sweet ship. Still in one piece, too. I _saw_ that look, old man."

"What look?" Doohan grumbled.

Spike grinned. "Never mind. We'll see you later, okay?"

Doohan nodded and the couple moved on. They walked around to VT. She greeted them with a half-smile. "Hey bounty-hunters."

Spike and Faye both said hello. "Hey," Faye said. "Where's Zeros?" As if in answer to her, she heard a purring at her feet. There was Zeros staring up at her.

Spike grinned at VT. "How's trucking going?"

"Oh, boring as hell since we all got out of the Linus Mines."

"By the way, VT?" Spike said, his voice dropping down to a whisper. "Have you told anyone your real name yet?"

VT shook her head. "Nope, all that know are you, me and Zeros here. I don't think I want to tell them either, unless of course, they guess."

Spike chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit. Well, bye for now. We have to say hi to the other guests."

Faye and Spike moved on. They came upon Jet who had Meifa, Bob and Stella around him. Since he was talking, they decided to not interrupt, so they walked on. They had gotten everyone it seems but Faye put a finger to her lips as if deeply in thought. Then she nodded. "Spike, where's-"

At that, her voice was cut off as a shrill battle-like cry sliced through the air. Along with that cry came a real sword and a "samurai": Andy. He swooped down in front of the couple and bowed deeply. Both Spike and Faye had to duck for his sword came swooping, too.

Spike hurriedly stood back up and stared at Andy. "So," he started. "How are doing Andy?"

Andy shook his head. "It's not Andy anymore, it's Musashi, remember?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "Yes, Musashi, anyway, how have you been? It's been a while since we've seen you."

Andy, or _Musashi_ rather, smiled. "I've been fighting outlaws on the far reaches of space." At the word 'far' he swung his sword out and Spike and Faye had to, yet again, duck.

As they stood up straight again, Faye realized now was their time to escape. "Uh, bye for now Andy, or Musashi, or whoever you are. We have to go cut the cake."

As they hurried away Spike smiled down at her. "Good job."

Faye rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, if he had kept swinging that sword, he'd take both our heads off."

They reached the cake and got everyone's attention. "Thank you all for being here," Faye announced to the small group. "Spike and I both appreciate it very much. Now, we are going to cut and serve the cake."

Faye took the knife that was there and sliced into the cake. She placed a slice on a plate for Spike and he did the same for her. They also cut out pieces for everyone else and passed them out. Everyone now watched as the bride and groom fed each other. The first pieces into each other's mouths were neatly done. Then Faye turned her head and winked at the group. She took her plate and smooshed it in Spike's face. He was completely surprised. Faye and everyone else were laughing when he wiped frosting from his eyes, took his plate, and then smooshed it, in turn, in Faye's face. She shrieked and began to wipe frosting from her eyes. Laughing, Spike bent down and kissed her in front of everyone.

The rest of the day flew by. Stella caught the bouquet and Jet caught the garter and blushed very red when doing so. Everyone had danced with nearly everyone couple wise. Faye and Spike had also announced the names they had decided for the babies.

Finally, the reception was over. Faye sat down with Spike on the couch. Both of them were thoroughly exhausted. As Spike fell asleep next to her she reflected on the past year. She was lucky. She'd thought something like this came from only one of her storybooks that her mother had read to her when she was younger. Several years ago, if she had been told this was to happen, she would have laughed and she knew Spike would have, too. Now though, it just seemed right. It seemed natural. It had been their emotional rescue.

god, i am soooooo sorry it took me this long to update. i've just been so busy with soccer and funerals. i've been to three in the past three weeks. ug. well hope like this ending to my story. thank you to all my reviewers. you've been great.


End file.
